


【龙樱】亲吻二三事

by leewind



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leewind/pseuds/leewind





	【龙樱】亲吻二三事

亲吻二三事  
文/风起&复临

*有车

01  
事情到底为什么会变成这个样子啊!龙崎樱乃在心底里哀嚎，完全不敢抬起红透的脸去直视越前龙马的眼睛。  
说到底其实也不是多大的事，只是樱乃忘记带便当了而已。  
这实在也不能怪她，因为在她来看比赛之前对方并没有告诉她要准备他的午饭这回事呀。  
“龙崎……你不觉得应该补偿我什么吗？”低着头的樱乃自然看不到他隐藏在帽沿下勾起的嘴角。她此刻还可怜兮兮地绞尽脑汁想要怎么讨他欢心，全然忘记了自己并没有要特地替一个“同级生”准备午餐的责任。  
“明天我再给你做一份？”  
“不行，我今天就要。”  
“那……那……我去帮龙马君买一份吧……”  
“我要吃你做的。”  
“诶……那……”  
樱乃支支吾吾地说不出话来，原本想要给他的那罐芬达被手心的温度灼地发烫。  
啊啊现在到底应该怎么办才好呢？  
看到面前的女孩子被自己欺负地满脸通红的模样越前龙马竟然觉得十分愉悦。不知道什么时候起他多了这样恶劣的爱好，看着女孩子水盈盈的眸子他不自觉地咽了一口口水。  
龙崎现在的样子……该怎么形容呢？凭借越前龙马徘徊在及格线上的国文成绩他自然也不会想到“面若春花，目若秋波”这类高雅的表达。越前龙马所唯一可以联想到的词语是——活色生香。  
既然都这么形容了，作为行动派的少年自然而然地想着接下去就要吃掉“活色生香”的美食了。  
“不用那么麻烦啊，龙崎。”  
他慢慢地凑近樱乃的脸，强迫她终止消极躲避的鸵鸟行为。  
颤巍巍地对上龙马的眼睛，樱乃发现他平日里光芒闪烁的眸子此刻幽深如古井潭水，似乎还泛着诡异的波纹。  
“龙马……”  
墨绿和酒红的额发交织在一起，聒噪的蝉鸣似乎在一瞬间停止，有粘腻的风拂过两个人发烫的耳朵。  
还未说完的话语被尽数吞没在唇瓣相贴的青涩的吻里。樱乃惊讶地瞪大了眼睛看着近在咫尺的少年上扬的眉梢，只觉得大脑由于缺氧而一片空白无法思考。  
不行了，不能呼吸啊!  
生物老师说过的，大脑可是缺氧两分钟就会死的啊!  
在樱乃还在乱七八糟地想着她也许要成为第一个因为接吻而窒息死掉的人的时候，龙马松开了对她的禁锢。也许是他也憋坏了吧，樱乃看着对方通红的耳尖这么想着。  
诚然越前龙马也是第一次接吻，也不懂得如何换气，不过相比龙崎樱乃他还是十分清醒的。至少他知道自己的耳朵究竟为什么不可控制地红了起来。  
生物老师还讲过，遗传对生物繁殖的稳定性起着很大的作用。  
越前龙马怎么样也是姓越前，虽然他不想承认可是南次郎的基因还是很好地遗传到了他的身上。  
看着怀里大口喘气的龙崎，他突然勾起嘴角再次凑了上去。  
他舔了舔她由于亲吻而格外红润的唇，将离未离之际邪邪地笑了。  
“多谢款待，龙崎。”

02  
“樱乃，我洗好了。”浴室里传来滴滴答答的莲蓬头滴水的声音，越前龙马的声音隔着磨砂玻璃模模糊糊地传过来。  
还沉浸在回忆中的樱乃被猛地惊醒，反应过来自己到底在想些什么后用力地甩了甩脑袋想要把那些羞耻的念头都挥去。  
龙马用毛巾擦着湿淋淋的头从浴室出来的时候就看见自家小妻子脸蛋红红地摇着头，不知道又在想什么奇怪的事情了。于是走过去在床沿坐下用食指戳了戳她的额头:“在想什么啊，又是脸红又是摇头的。”  
龙马上身还没有套上衣服，只是将半干的毛巾挂在脖子上。水从他的鬓角一路沿着脖子流向胸前，最终隐没在健硕的胸肌中。想到朋香走之前说的话樱乃的脸又烧烫了几分。  
“我……我帮你吹头发。”樱乃急忙拿过吹风机掩饰自己的慌乱。  
“樱乃你都没有主动过吗？”听了他们初吻的经历后的小坂田朋香握着越前樱乃的肩膀语重心长地对她说，“不是我说啊，感情是两个人的事，樱乃你还要多多加油哦!”  
于是原本是好闺蜜叙旧的茶话会的话题就这么跑偏了。朋香同学一整个下午都在给自己那不开窍的闺蜜传授怎么去撩汉子，可惜樱乃在这方面还真的就是不开窍。恨铁不成钢的朋香气的不行干脆撂下一句“你就学他平时怎么对你干的就好了!”  
平时龙马是怎么对她做那种事的呢？越前樱乃转了转眼珠子回想起上一次他是在她切菜的时候从背后抱住她，上上次是因为小别胜新婚，上上上次……  
停停停!这些操作难度太大了她根本学不来啊!  
她有些挫败地把脸靠在龙马的背上。今天龙马用了他心心念念好久的新买的浴盐，身上散发着好闻的香味。樱乃忍不住将鼻尖凑近他的颈窝轻轻地闻了闻。  
龙马的身体突然猛地颤了一下，吓得她立刻抬起头来。尴尬地挠了挠脸颊，樱乃打算继续好好给他吹头发:“啊……不好意思，是不是弄痒你了？没事吧？”  
“唔……”龙马意味不明地低声回应了一声。  
该死的，怎么可能没事啊!  
她柔软的手指穿梭在他的发丝间，偶尔触碰到头皮留下微凉的触感。吹风机的热风暖暖地吹拂着的耳朵在她靠近时垂下的长发不经意的撩拨下越发地烫了起来。  
身后的小女人还在絮絮地说着什么，她软软的话语在嘈杂的吹风机的声音里融成一股股细小的暖流，泡得他的心酥酥麻麻的。  
他终于忍无可忍地回过头，来恶狠狠地看着这个点火于无形却好不自知的小女人。  
接下来是不是应该双目对视，情难自已了？  
双目对视倒是的确，可是接下来的情节发展完全脱离了剧本。  
大概是由于越前龙马的眼神太过直白火辣，樱乃被他盯地手一颤，手里的吹风机便翻了个身，呼呼的热风直接吹到了越前龙马的脸上，他半干的刘海就这么糊了一脸。  
终于反应过来的樱乃赶紧关了吹风机，然后帮一边黑着脸的丈夫顺毛。  
搞砸气氛这件事，也许是越前家的人的特长。越前龙马现在也突然领悟了当初不解风情的自己到底为什呢会让一帮学长捶胸顿足骂他不开窍了。  
他叹了口气想要装严肃吓唬她，闭上眼睛却突然感受到唇上带着温热的力度。  
越前樱乃的这个吻简直是撞上去的，一下子撞得两个人牙齿磕到嘴唇生疼。疼了一下到让她的脑袋清醒了过来，满脑子扑倒龙马的念头散去之后她开始怯弱地往后退。  
真是太傻了，勾引他对于她来说到底是有什么好处了？  
“那个……龙马……”她勉强勾起一丝笑容，“可不可以……”  
“不可以!”他回答地斩钉截铁。  
“越前樱乃小姐，你知不知道自己做的事情要自己负责？”

03  
龙崎樱乃有点懵。  
从幼儿园的时候老师就教导自己的事情自己做，可是现在的情况是，她被迫倒在背后的大床上，头发散开，身上的人双手撑在她身侧，将她禁锢在手臂之间，膝盖还往她腿间挤进去。  
“等等……”  
他抵着她的额头问：“等多久？一秒？两秒？”  
她还没反应过来他就俯身吻了下来，唇舌辗转厮磨，与她缠绕在一起，不断吮吸着她口中的津液，舌尖还时不时刮过她舌下的软肉，她身体微颤，下腹似有一股暖流涌出。  
他的手却不老实，解了腰带，浴袍从身上滑落，露出一大片滑腻白皙的皮肤，他将浴袍从她身上扯掉，带着薄茧的手掌揉捏着她胸前的柔软，她小声嘤咛着，下意识夹紧了腿。  
他终于离开了她的唇，她大口地呼吸，缺氧使她的脸充血微红，回过神来，却见他正欣赏着她未着寸缕的身体，手臂遮住了上下两处。  
他淡笑：“你哪里是我没看过的？”  
新婚之夜时他第一次彻底地看到她的身体，傲人的酥胸，纤细的腰肢，全身的皮肤没有一点瑕疵，在他的注视下因为害羞渐渐变成了粉色，足以让他发狂。  
他低头含住了胸前的樱果，唇舌的刺激让那颗红豆变得坚硬起来，手也不忘了抚慰另一个。  
他的指尖好像燃着一团火，所到之处，激起片片热浪，她在他的手下承受着磨人的快感，每一个表情都带着情动。  
他忍不住在她身上留下了一个又一个红痕，宣誓着自己的所有权，真想把她作为珍宝永远藏起来，不让别人看见。  
樱乃被他的动作弄的浑身酥软，只是抬起头看见龙马染着情欲的双眸后弧度分明的嘴角时有些不服气。  
不能总是让他掌握主动权。  
他的手指慢慢滑进她的腿间，触及一片湿滑，他才放心地伸入两指，紧致柔软的触感吸的他头皮发麻。  
突然的不适让她不自觉扭了腰，小声哼哼着，像是被欺负的小兔子，激起了某人的欺负欲。  
他克制着，前戏做得不够的话，她会受伤。  
“你很难受吗？”  
情迷意乱间她就这么看着他，突然又想起了之前自己想要做的事情。她于是攥了力气搂住他的脖子吻了上去。平时接吻都是龙马主导，樱乃永远是被动的那一个。她的动作青涩又生疏，只知道用舌头挑开他的牙关，莽莽撞撞地闯进去之后也不知道接下来该怎么办了。  
喘不过气来樱乃只好放开他的唇，却听到一声轻笑逸出他的嘴角。  
“笑……笑什么？”  
“笑你笨的可爱。”  
龙马慢条斯理地将唇覆上她的，细细啃咬，慢慢舔吻，一路攻城掠地让她毫无抵抗之力。他一边与她唇瓣相依，一边抓起她的右手放到自己的小腹下面。  
他长得很好看，那里也很好看，笔挺修长，却不曾想特殊时刻竟然那般凶猛，每一次都弄的她丢盔卸甲无所适从。  
她不自觉收紧了手，他闷哼一声，喘得她心神荡漾。  
她红了脸：“你喘得很好听，我很喜欢。”  
他埋在她的颈窝出轻轻吹气：“可是我想听樱乃叫给我听。”  
说着加快了手中的速度，她情难自禁，叫着他的名字：“龙马……龙马……”  
一声又一声，声声酥媚入骨，百转千回，他眸中情欲更甚，胯下的小龙马也更加坚硬滚烫。  
终于，她在他的手中丢了一次。  
她大口喘着气，便感觉到下身抵着一处热源，却迟迟未进来，许是怕她受伤。  
他在床第之事上总是顾及她的感受，怕她受伤，怕她不舒服，  
她满脸潮红，双手捧着他的脸，对他笑道：“你进来……我可以。”  
他微愣。  
怕他不相信，她咬了唇，认真地说：“我，会加油的。”  
青涩又认真的目光，在沾染了情欲的脸上竟然一点都不违和，他看着她，只觉得有什么在胸口和下腹叫嚣着，他的目光越来越狂热，在也忍不住，挺身而进，一下子就顶到了最深处，她禁不住刺激尖叫出来。  
她的长发如海藻一般在身下铺满，被汗水打湿，小腹鼓出了他的形状。  
她伸出手，眼睛湿漉漉地看着他说：“要抱……”  
他额角突突直跳，今天的她一次又一次地挑战他的极限，抱紧了她，两具身体紧紧贴合在一起 ，没有一丝缝隙。  
他寻着深处最敏感的软肉，找准角度朝那一处顶弄，一次比一次更深更用力，几乎撞得她耻骨微疼，那尽头好像是世间最甜美的果实，引诱着他不断深入，哪怕万劫不复也不愿停下来。  
她的身体在外力的推动下渐渐往上，头几乎要撞到床板，他将手掌隔在床板和她的头之间，才不至于撞疼她。  
他动得越来越快，灭顶一般的快感袭来，她忍不住哭出来：“够了……够了……龙马。”  
“还不够。”  
他吻着她的唇，伸出指尖捻着前端的肉珠。  
她似快乐又似痛苦地哼哼，全身的感官都往下涌去，突然汁水四溅，一浪接着一浪，喷洒在交界处。  
樱乃哭着问：“这是什么？”  
他低喘着笑出声来：“不是，这是快乐的证明。”  
之后她又丢了几回，两次还是三次她已经记不得了，直到她很累很累的时候，他才抵在最深处身寸出来，然后抱着她去洗澡。  
洗完澡的越前神清气爽，饱食餍足，她却累的手指头都抬不起来了。  
他从身后抱着她，听到她小小的声音带着困倦：“真是的……”  
“在想什么？”疏解之后他说话总带着尾音，性感极了。  
她咬了唇一脸懊恼：“在想为什么总是被你夺了主动权？”  
龙马再次笑了起来，他低下头吻了吻她的眼角:“那只是你自己不知道，主动权每次都是在你手里啊。”  
“啊……？”她疑惑不解。  
他搂着她的手臂紧了紧:“忘了吗？每次都是你先引诱我的。”  
除了这一次，她什么时候引诱过他，樱乃在心里不满地抱怨着。困意一浪接着一浪涌来，樱乃招架不住地瞌上眼睑，脑袋在龙马的颈窝处蹭了蹭。

 【fin】


End file.
